


Iratze Idiot

by enkelimagnus



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cramps, F/F, Fluff, Periods, mention of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Clary is on her periods, and in pain.





	Iratze Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izzymalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymalec/gifts).



They were lying on the couch in the Head of Institute office, bizarrely intertwined. Alec had been on vacation for the last couple of days, days where Izzy had been elected to replace him at the Head of the Institute. 

It meant long hours and piles after piles of mission reports, and very little time for her wonderful girlfriend, who was way too patient. She wondered how Alec and Magnus managed all the time. 

She wasn’t actually wondering, not at that precise moment, because she was napping. She’d rested her head on Clary’s lower stomach, and wrapped her arms around her torso, letting her body fall in between the woman’s legs. 

Clary was enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend’s body over the very achy and tender parts of her lower body. It was just their luck, Clary getting her period on the weekend Izzy was working like a madwoman. 

Clary shifted and winced as the cramps started again. She hated this. The fact that Izzy seemed to suffer less than her when she was menstruating was entirely unfair. Izzy groaned as clary shifted, waking her up. 

She looked up at her girlfriend with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair. “Why did you have to move?” She muttered with a pout. 

“Cramps,” the red head replied and winced again, shifting again. 

“Did you iratze it?” Izzy enquired, moving up so she could lay more on her girlfriend than on the couch and cuddle her correctly. 

The silence from the other woman was telling. “You forgot you could use an iratze, didn’t you?” 

“... No?” Clary’s voice was small, and kinda sheepish. She was still getting used to the world of runes and shadowhunters, and she hadn’t even thought about iratzes. She’d gone through her entire bedroom to find an ibuprofen, but the idea of using a rune had completely escaped her. 

As it always did. 

“One day, you’ll end up remembering, if we’re lucky.” Izzy chuckled, kissing Clary’s cheek. “My idiot. In pain because she’s not thinking.” She activated the rune herself, and felt Clary relax against her. 

“Better?” Izzy asked, smiling down at her girlfriend who pulled her closer, hands slipping to rest in the pockets of Izzy’s jeans. 

“Much. Thanks baby.” She giggled, before kissing her.


End file.
